


Bravely Green in Wintertime

by Silmerion



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Post-Canon, F/F, Fluff, implied Jaune/Ren, rated G except Weiss and Yang each do one (1) cuss, they celebrate Christmas because I make the rules, we out here posting Christmas fics in July I guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 05:50:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15308835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silmerion/pseuds/Silmerion
Summary: It's been years since Weiss met Yang, but her girlfriend still finds ways to surprise her. Christmas fluff.





	Bravely Green in Wintertime

“You’re seriously asking me to wear that.”

Yang stabbed the hand holding the blindfold out a little further. “I am,” she insisted. “Seriously. I want you sitting on the couch before you see.”

Weiss eyed her girlfriend suspiciously. They had talked about gifts well before the holidays, when Yang wouldn’t stop accosting her about what the ex-heiress wanted for her birthday, and agreed (or rather, Weiss had extracted an agreement) that they would hold off for a couple of years until things were stabler. There were plenty of lovely _experiences_ that hardly cost a dime, Weiss had reasoned. And they both knew they needed to save. Veterans or no, young hunters hadn’t exactly made bank in better times, and these days there simply wasn’t much to go around.

If Yang had reneged on their deal the two of them would have _words_ later, but in the moment Weiss couldn’t bring herself to deny her girlfriend’s expectant stare. Yang’s eyes held the glint they always did when she was especially proud of herself. Whatever nonsense she’d gotten up to, she badly wanted Weiss to partake.

So it was with a huff that Weiss picked up the blindfold, earning a whoop from Yang. She lowered her earmuffs to her neck to make room for the new adornment. “This is such a _you_ move,” she grumbled as she tied it, smiling fondly the whole time and doing what she knew was a shit job concealing it.

“You love me, Schnee. Don’t even play like that.”

“Oaf.” The fuzz of the hallway lighting through the cloth gave her just enough warning that Yang was moving, and then each of her hands was in one of Yang’s. She could have gotten from the entryway to their apartment door just fine like this, her feet having long since worked the shabby carpet of the hall into muscle memory, but she nevertheless obliged her girlfriend as she began to lead her backwards. Adventures with Yang had an order of operations that Weiss wasn’t about to upset by playing precocious.

Around the corner. Forward a dozen paces. Another corner and into an alcove that sheltered the doorway. Exactly as Weiss had mapped it. It was a short trip, but Yang still managed to goof around the whole time, squeezing Weiss’s hands in silly alternating patterns. Then she had dropped her palms and was fumbling with a set of keys, humming a favorite seasonal. “Just a sec, babe.”

“Hmmm.”

“Wait, actually -” Yang had gotten the key in the lock, but stopped now and picked up one of Weiss’s hands in both palms. “Could you, uh, hold your nose too?”

What. “...You want me to hold my nose.”

“Yup. Can’t have you smelling the surprise.”

Weiss really thought Yang ought to have sounded more sheepish. She did indeed bring a hand to her nose, but pinched the bridge instead. “Yang…”

“Er - okay, I guess that did kinda sound weird.” Yang had known it sounded weird from the first word, Weiss knew, but had hoped Weiss wouldn’t comment. The blonde ought to have known better. “It’s a good smell? I promise?”

“Famous last words,” Weiss drawled disbelievingly. She relented, though, and Yang, mollified, returned to operating the door - only to stop again moments later with a curse.

“Wait, let me take your coat.”

Weiss perched one delicate eyebrow above the blindfold. “Now? I’ll just take it off when I get in.”

“You can’t! You’ll have to take your hand away!”

Weiss marveled at how misspent her girlfriend’s ample consideration could be. “Yang Xiao Long, you are such a dork,” she pronounced without any heat. And she did slip out of her coat, folding it diligently over her arm before passing it to the blonde, who received it carefully and returned to the lock.

Even through the blindfold Weiss could tell Yang had drawn their apartment’s curtains; she wondered whether the blindfold was borne of an abundance of caution or straightforward theatrics. Her maniacal girlfriend led her to the sofa, against the arm of which Weiss leaned primly, hand not currently blocking her airway laid in repose on her crossed legs. “I am positive I look ridiculous right now. It’s just you and me in here, right?”

“What? Of course, babe. I know how you feel about surprise parties.” Yang crossed the room as she spoke the assurance, and - her last words were muffled by something? “Hold on, just gotta -” She was audibly fumbling now, chasing something plastic-sounding across the hardwood with her metal palm. “Hah! There it is. All right, gird your loins, sister.”

“Wha - don’t call me _sister_. We’re _dating_ and we both -” There was a dull _click_ of a plug sliding into its socket, and rainbow sprites, diffused by the cloth, danced in Weiss’s view. She tore the blindfold off with the hand over her nose, and the overbearing scent of pine hit her faster than the visual confirmation. Tiny bulbs in blue and red and green and orange dotted her vision.

A Christmas tree. Weiss’s chest fluttered as the realization hit her, blush rising unbidden with it. “Oh.”

“Surprise!” Yang plopped herself down on the sofa next to Weiss, tossing her arm over her girlfriend’s shoulder. “Sorry for the rigamarole, I just _really_ wanted you taking it in all at once.”

The tree spanned most of their cozy living room; only narrow passages remained between it and the walls and furniture. (Yang had mindfully removed the television to a countertop around the corner, well in the couch’s line of sight.) A papier-mache angel just scraped the beige spackle of their ceiling, red and gold ribbons pouring down the tree from under its doily skirt. The string lights shone on dozens of small circular ornaments, each framing a photo of them and theirs. Weiss and Yang on their first date, poor exposure drowning their nervous faces. Taiyang holding Weiss and Ruby in each arm before their childhood home. Ren and Jaune on their wedding day. Team RWBY days before the Vytal festival. Team RWBY reunited at Haven. Weiss’s mouth hung open as she breathed carefully, willing the reflexive tears to hold while she took care of business.

Everything but the lights looked handmade, but trees didn’t come from nowhere. She warily eyed the change jar on the kitchen counter. It appeared undisturbed, though it was tough to say for sure with only the string lights as illumination. “Yang, how much -”

“Nada,” Yang assured, patting Weiss’s shoulder. “Chopped it down myself outside city limits. The lights are a hand-me-down from Dad.”

It wasn’t the largest Christmas tree she’d ever seen - that honor technically went to the garish behemoths the SDC had tracked down for her father’s yearly holiday balls. But even those had been dwarfed by the ballrooms’ operatic ceilings. The object lesson in scale had sent tiny little her, barely tall enough at her age to meet business associates’ handshakes, to bed nauseous with vertigo. Weiss was not agoraphobic by nature, but those parties had brought out the worst in the mansion, the momentary fullness only emphasizing to her how much more there had been left to fill.

Weiss’s hand found Yang’s neck and her eyes found her girlfriend’s. The bravado from the hallway had worn off, and now her gaze bore naked insecurity. It was the same insecurity Yang had betrayed on their first date, so nervous that the dinner she’d selected would be all right, that her old skates would fit Weiss, that Bumblebee’s passenger seat would accomodate Weiss comfortably. That someone so effortlessly perfect should worry so many details to the marrow broke the fencer’s heart, and Weiss rushed to close the distance between them. She met Yang’s lips tenderly, thanking her with gentle, languid passion, and Yang melted into the kiss, her nerves releasing their stranglehold in a long, pent-up sigh. When Weiss finally did pull away, it was only far enough to rest her forehead against the blonde’s. “This was so thoughtful. I love it, Sunshine,” she said. “You did a wonderful job.”

Yang angled for another quick peck, earning a giggle. “This is your first one, right?” she verified.

Weiss glanced askance, pondering that. “We had a tree up our year at Beacon. And the barracks in Mantle.”

“Those didn’t _count_ , silly,” Yang remanded. “I mean, they did, technically. But they were so little! _Real_ Christmas trees are supposed to be ginormous, awkward pains in the ass.”

Weiss rolled her eyes and poked the blonde in her stupid scrunched-up cheek, drawing a dopey pout. “Okay, that set-up was _way_ too deliberate,” she complained. “There’s no fun in teasing you if you don’t make me work for it. And quit talking about yourself that way.”

Yang recoiled bodily, her expression straining in mock offense. She brought the back of her palm to her inclined forehead, moaning melodramatically. “My _word_ , Lady Schnee! A woman of good breeding shouldn’t speak so candidly!”

“Oh my god _shut up_ ,” Weiss deadpanned, laughing. She turned then, pressing her back against the armrest and snuggling into the corner. She reached out to her girlfriend, who happily complied with the unspoken request, twisting into her lap until she was between Weiss’s legs, back against her front. Weiss nuzzled into Yang’s hair and sighed contentedly.

In the tiny corner of their tiny home, with a tree crowding her side and a Yang curled against her, Weiss felt like she filled the whole apartment. “I love you,” she muttered into the blonde’s mane, finally letting the tears well up as she tightened her grip across the blonde’s abdomen.

Yang rested her hands on Weiss’s forearms and gave a light squeeze. “I love you, too.”

“Merry Christmas, Yang.”

“Merry Christmas, Weiss.”


End file.
